City
by Chief Totem
Summary: Republic City has changed. It is now a controlled environment where everything is documented and you are watched. You are categorized by your bending. When you turn sixteen, you have the opportunity to choose the rest of your life. Korra thought she had her life decided, but after meeting two brothers and a mechanical genius , maybe not. Things can always change.
1. Beginning

**Hey! This is actually more of a test for Libre Office. I'm trying to get used to not only it, but my new laptop. Though I need to get to bed I have to wake up early. Eh, Family Guy is on so I don't care. **

* * *

**Inspired by Divergent by Veronica Roth**

**Korra**

Republic City. No one knew what it was anymore. It changed so much. Along with it, people changed. They became isolated. So when I was born, I only knew the world for what I was given.

It didn't take me long to realize that I hate it here.

School sucked. It was boring, study study was all they taught. In the end would it really matter? My job would have nothing to do what I'm learning in here. I need to be out in the fields, learning of foreign affairs.

But I'm stuck in Math.

In a couple of weeks that will change. In a couple of weeks I'm leaving the city for the South Pole. The rest of my life will finally focus on what _I_ want to do. A job in government. Learning about the rest of the world, handling the duties of other societies.

I just have to endure. Soon I'm going to be out of here and into the Choosing Ceremonies. From then on I will live my career from now until the day I die. That is the freedom that comes with living here until I'm sixteen.

However, something still bothers me.

I have a feeling I'm leaving something behind. Unfinished business. My family, well I don't have much of one. My father has a job in government and my mother is gone. I wish I knew where she was. She used to come back every six months for two weeks.

I haven't seen her in three years.

Friends, I don't have many. I don't believe in keeping friends close and enemies closer. Don't care, don't need them.

Then I turned. I looked over and saw him. That boy. The one with the green eyes. Since the beginning of the year I saw him, he always looked at me. Why, I had no clue. He gave no hints in his eyes. Today I decided to put an end to it. Maybe this is the thing tugging my stomach that I'm missing. Finding what he wanted.

Waiting for the bell was tedious. Then again we still had about thirty minutes in class when I was thinking of this. I'm positive about one-hundred notes popped up on the screen. I was fine with my notebook being empty. While I looked at this boy looking at me, I offered him no sort of expression. Then again, neither did he.

Finally when the bell rang I marched over to his desk while he was packing up his things. I placed my hands on his desk and leaned closer to him. He turned and looked up to me.

Finally I spoke. "What?"

It came out much more harshly than I intended.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"What do you want?"

"Don't know what your talking about."

He stood up, about the same height as me. Maybe a bit taller. As he stood, he straightened his short, jet black hair and tried to walk off. However I matched his pace.

"Why are you always staring at me?" I asked him.

"Don't know," he put. "You're interesting to look at."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for not being vague."

We walked out into the hallway. Swarms of teens rushed out of the class piling into one another in a graceful yet chaotic way. All were dressed a different way. Some dressed as they were going to a fancy restaurant while others looked as if they were going to a late night party. The chaotic part, the groups.

"Don't know what it is about you. You look like your paying attention, but I the same time I know you aren't." The boy spoke.

I blinked at him. "Where are you going with this?"

He shrugged. "I just-"

"Hi Bolin!" A blond shouted and waved, dressed in the same dull green Bolin was wearing.

Bolin smiled and waved back. "Hey Tera."

The girl blushed so much her faced turned into the color of a ketchup bottle.

Bolin then turned back to me. "I just think you seem like someone to get to know. We only have so much time together when you think about it."

I nodded. It was true, there were six more weeks until the Choosing Ceremonies.

"Okay." I told him. "Korra."

I shook his hand. He gave me a firm handshake back. "Bolin."

"Fight!" I heard in the distance. "The cafeteria!"

The hint of gracefulness in the crowd turned to brute rage. People forcing themselves into others with no regard to feelings. People enjoyed action. I had to know that didn't just happen here.

"Shit." I heard Bolin say.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know who that is."

He grabbed my wrists and rushed me to the cafeteria. On the way I tripped and was being practically dragged between the crowds of people's shoes and pants. When we reached the destination he pulled me up.

When he looked on his shoulders dropped. "Of course."

I looked to the center of the circle and noticed him. They called him 'hot-head'. Three fights on the year, no losses. When I saw him my heart skipped a couple of beats. Then my brain questioned itself. It didn't matter the looks, he was awful. A terrible person. Still it was impossible to look at him and not get tense. He was the perfect specimen.

"How do you know him?" I asked Bolin.

Bolin took a heavy sigh. He then rolled up his sleeve. Tattooed on his wrist was the number 382, and my eyes widened. Everyone in Republic City had a marking. It is how you are kept and coded. Mine was 500 exactly. Everyone had a separate number except if you were a sibling. This was rare in Republic City, so it was weird when you found someone with a brother or sister.

I zipped back to the battlefield and looked at Mako's wrist. 382.

"He's your..." My words trailed off in complete shock.

Bolin sighed again. "Yeah." It wasn't just me. It couldn't be just me.

I heard disappointment in his voice.

The crowd chanted loud for Mako. Fire spread to his fingertips as fireballs were darted toward his opponent. His opponent dodged quickly, raising a wall of water from the cartridge on his belt. Even I saw his weak spot at the bottom.

So did Mako.

He took advantage of the situation and bounced a fireball off the ground and into his enemy's cover. While the guy staggered back Mako launched himself at him, throwing unarmed punches at his face effectively knocking him out.

Before I could make sense of what was happening Bolin rushed to Mako, pulling his brother off the unconscious man. Before leaving Mako reached for his signature scarf and walked through the crowd pushing people out of the way.

* * *

I walked behind Bolin who was walking behind his speeding brother.

"What was it this time?" Bolin asked.

"He took off my scarf." Mako said sternly, rushing into the locker room.

Bolin stomped on the ground, causing it to have a mini earthquake.

"What's the-"

"Every time, it's about stupid shit like this!" Bolin shouted.

"Calm down. Where is Mako going to be?" I asked.

Bolin took a deep breath. "The gym."

"We can meet him there, I'm sure there is an explanation."

Bolin, still scowling nodded and walked off. I looked toward the locker rooms before walking away too.

* * *

I walked to the gym and noticed Bolin and Mako hitting a punching bag.

Mako noticed me first. "Bolin. We are graced by the Avatar!" he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at the man throwing a towel over his shoulder. Then I looked toward Bolin.

"Hey Korra." He stated.

"Hey." I looked back at Mako. "What was that today?"

Mako ignored me. Bolin then spoke. "He tried to steal the scarf."

"Oh."

We all knew the story of the scarf, it was his father's. Before he was killed, he gave Mako his scarf. On the hottest of days he wears that thing. Though I understand, you won't catch me in one of my mom's old necklaces.

"Korra, if you are going to be in here you have to train." Mako said. He stared daggers at me.

"I figured."

As I walked to get my bags I bumped shoulders with him. He was a couple inches taller than Bolin, so he had to look down at me. Those amber eyes. He looked for a second but it felt like years. They wore a stern look, but they had a hint of softness.

I ignored him. I have to be in shape for PT. Required course, don't know why. It was my favorite course though, practicing bending mad me feel at home.

When I walked out of the locker rooms from changing I felt their eyes on me.

I'm about to whup their ass.

* * *

**Oh, weird place to end it? Well the next chapter will be a direct continuation of this so it isn't.**

**Anyway, review if you want, no pressure. **

**Review though. ;)**


	2. The Fight

**Hey! There is modern tech in this chapter. The reason behind this is because this wouldn't be during the time period it is actually in, more of in a technological advanced age than the one we are in now. So that's why it's there.**

* * *

"Focus on using everything you have. Don't favor one element. You're the Avatar after all." Bolin reminded me.

We've been training for about forty-five minutes, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't breaking a sweat. I've trained before, even had coaches for this stuff, but no one has worked me this hard. I actually feel bad for the punching bag.

Soon it would all be worth it though, a spar with the great Mako. Throughout all this time his brother has done most of the talking while he watched, occasionally getting involved. I did figure out that my suspicions were correct about him. He's a complete pain in the ass. He only offers things that would make you feel worthless, never offering any solutions to the problem. If there even was one. He might just be doing this to spite me.

"Alright, this should be good. I'd get ready to spar if I were you." He walked to his gym bag.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright I'm ready."

Bolin walked back with a blue boxing helmet the non benders use to spar.

"What the hell is that going to do?"

He pushed it on my head and I almost fell back. It felt like my brain gained ten pounds! "What is in this?"

"Earth. We don't need any casualties."

"Casualties?" I asked him. "It's a spar."

"With Mako. You have to take him down."

I laughed. "I figured you'd be on your brothers side."

He smirked. "Yeah I would. But you're new and I don't want you getting hurt."

"You ready over there?" Mako shouted.

Bolin looked at his brother. "Put your equipment on!"

"Come on Bo-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You're no fun!"

I looked at the both of them. I didn't understand why, but they weren't the best of friends. They didn't even seem like brothers. They just argued all the time. I finally had enough of wondering.

"Is something going on with your brother?"

"No. Why?"

I shrugged sensing Bolin's annoyance when he spoke. I hated not knowing what was going on. I loved being informed so that I could try to help. After all I am the Avatar. It has fallen into disrepute throughout the years but the past Avatars all had a job of helping people.

I let it go though and continued on with preparing to spar with Mako.

* * *

It took me a while to get used to the helmet, but I was finally able to move my head side to side and get it back up without feeling like my neck is going to snap off.

"Good luck Korra." Bolin patted me on the back and moved to the middle of the gym.

As he shouted 'go' I felt fire at my feet.

"Hey!" I shouted. "He didn't even say go yet!"

"Yeah he did!"

"Everyone shut up!" Bolin shouted. "Once I say go you have to wait five seconds to attack okay?"

He shouted 'go' again and after five seconds a blade of wind sprinted across the gym.

Mako dodged it, his feet a little shaky and pushed fire across the gym.

I ducked under and ran across the gym using air to add to my speed. The bright orange of fire quickly ran to my left and right, hoping to slow me down.

Not today, I thought.

Now at full speed I found a good spot to tumble to my right, hitting the ground I felt as if time froze. I felt the ground around me, sensing where Mako was going to angle his next attack. I prepared for it, though my hands were moving in slow motion too, by creating a fire wall. As I stood things went back to normal, I faltered as Mako's firestorm hit my defense. I only had like five seconds I had to think of something. I spun out of the firewall, unknowingly to Mako, bended ice out of my pouch, froze it into a knife and launched it at Mako. His eyes screamed horror as he dodged. I had to be right near him when he recovered.

I rushed toward him, putting everything I had into my sprint and jumped onto Mako. He looked up at me, an angered blush on his cheeks.

"Give up?" I asked, knowing I won.

He slapped me across the face. As he did I felt a burning on the side of my face. I looked at his hand and saw fire on his palm. I then looked at the smirk on his face.

Angered, I felt my fists jamming into his head. I was treating it as I treated the punching bag earlier.

I then felt a large pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"That's enough Korra!" Bolin shouted.

I looked down at Mako, blood oozing from his nose. I shook out of Bolin's grip and rushed to get my gym bag.

"See you Bolin."

I grabbed my things and rushed out of the gym.

* * *

After hours the roads of Republic City are quiet. So quiet it seems like something inevitably awful is going to happen. But you know it won't. However it still gave that feel that the tiniest of sound meant certain death. That's why I was in fighting stance when I heard a motor. A very loud one.

Soon I nearly dived out of the street when a motorcycle spun around the corner. I looked as it slowly came to a halt and the person ran near me.

"Are you alright?" The girl whipped off her helmet revealing strands of long, dark hair.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine."

She glanced at me and smirked. "Avatar Korra huh? Sucks as soon as it becomes your turn people stop caring."

I nodded. "Don't I know it."

"Anyway Korra, I'm Asami."

"Asami. They let you drive these things in the city?"

Asami laughed. "When you build it you can drive it anytime!"

Shocked, my eyes widened. "You built this from scratch?

"This and like eight other vehicles."

"I guess you're going to choose to be an engineer at the Ceremony huh?"

She shook her head. "Probably not. I'm going to have to join government."

I looked confused. "Why? This is obviously something you can do."

Asami rolled her eyes. "It's not your choice. It's all about status now. Your grades and your parents decide your future."

I blinked.

She sighed. "Get on Korra. Let me show you something."

When we got off the bike we started a long walk to her father's mansion. Ideally located out in the woods it stood on top of a hill to make it look even higher.

We walked into the garage, which included four different doors, that held eight different vehicles. Four cars, four bikes.

"Whoa!" I said louder than intended. "You built all of these?"

She chuckled. "From scratch."

I looked and pointed to a car with one seat and a small hood to lock you in. "What's that?"

"Prototype. It won't be about style or friends or money. Pure speed."

The car was painted plain white, no racing stripes or anything. The body was long and wide with nice rims.

"How much for it?" I joked.

Asami laughed again. "Not for sale, but here." She tossed me the keys. "Since I almost ran you over, you can have Mob."

She tapped on the hood of a two door navy blue car with silver rims and leather seats. I gave her a look like she was crazy. "You can't be serious."

She nodded. "Sure am. Spawn, Mister and Sandy are mine. Plus Spawn is my baby. Mob hasn't been driven in a year."

"Why don't you sell it?"

"In this city? No one wants a stylish car except the officials. Let's face it they already have one."

I looked at the rest of her cars. Spawn was black with orange flames, Mister was scarlet truck and Sandy was a golden car with the outline of a mouse head on the hood.

"Thanks so much."

"Sure, don't need you walking home anyway."

I hugged her and jumped in Mob. It didn't seem fair that the first car I had was as nice as this. Before I drove off I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I took out my phone. It was completely mainstream distributed, created by a government-owned company called Deadpan Industries. They were behind all popular music, all technology and the funding for schools. The reason behind this is to prove to the people that the government isn't all bad and they have a bright side. It is all bullshit of course but I don't know where I'd be without my phone.

A text from Bolin appeared. I touched the READ button and the text was shown on the screen.

_U ok?_

I texted him back.

_Perfect!:) See you at school tomorrow._

I flipped on the radio to an unknown artist who was mixing drum beats with bass in a way so perfect and new it was fascinating.

Life was good.

* * *

I _drove_ to school the next day with a huge smile on my face. When I parked and locked my door I saw Bolin standing there.

"Whoa! Where did you get the car?"

"New friend gave it to me," I laughed. "Why do you like it?"

He squealed and ran to it. When he jumped in the passenger seat relaxed his muscles and sighed.

"Wow."

I nodded at him. "I know right. Where is Mako I can't wait to rub this in his face."

Bolin turned, still relaxed and looked at me. "Not at school today."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"The doctor is looking at his broken nose."

* * *

After school I drove to Mako's home, which compared to Asami's was nothing. It was one story, egg white coating. I knocked on the door and Mako opened with a facemask.

"What?" He asked sternly.

"I wanted to apologize." I said.

He was about to shut the door but I stopped him. "Chill out okay. This isn't something I usually do."

"You don't have to do anything. Just go away."

"No!" I shouted. "Not until you tell me why you hate me."

Mako sighed and opened the door. I thanked him and walked in. I sat down on the couch with a television sitting on the wall.

"Watch TV often?" I asked.

"No cable." He called from the kitchen.

"Oh." I said.

He walked out of the kitchen with two beers.

"I don't drink." I told him.

"Yeah you do." Mako handed me a beer and sat next to me.

"So..." I said.

"I don't hate you. Yesterday I was already mad, and you are a little infuriating." I laughed at his comment. "But I could learn to get used to it."

He lifted his beer for a toast. After we clinked bottles he took a large gulp. I just looked down at the bottle. He then looked at me for a second. "Just drink it down."

I gave it one last look and closed my eyes. I commanded my arm to lift the glass up to my mouth a took a large drink down. Then I smiled as the taste spread over my taste buds. I looked at Mako who was now smiling to.

"Mako, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Gonna end here. If you're wondering why this is so long it is because we are at the Flea Market selling stuff and I brought my laptop. No internet means writing writing writing. Now I get the chance to update my other story too! YAY!**

**Also this can give you insight later into the problems with the government. Huh?**

**Alright, see you guys later.**


	3. Government's Military

**Hey. Writing cause the Patriots game is on. Hoping they lose so I can get my friend tomorrow. Anyway, check this out.**

* * *

"Ask me what I heard today."

"Okay. What did you hear today Asami?" I asked, taking a bite out of my burger. I then realized a bite was the whole thing because it was a burger on a dinner roll. Luckily I had another lying on my plate.

"I heard the was some problems in the government."

"Seriously?"

"No joke. Nothing to do with your father. The problem is between Tarrlok and Lin. Apparently another country is pressing us to reform our system of change. Tarrlok is for war while Lin is for peace unless we have to."

I nodded. "What do you think?"

"War."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Not my choice. Inevitability. It is _our_ system, why does another country care what we do unless it will effect them in some way. I'm telling ya, it won't be long."

The thought made my stomach turn. Then again, so did everything pertaining to that subject. That would be my one downfall in government, even if war was necessary I'd be the one who calls for peace.

"Are those the guys?" Asami asked, snapping me out of my nightmare.

I looked toward the door to see Mako and Bolin walking in. "Yeah."

"Ooh. They're cute. Which one is yours?"

I looked at her. "What? Neither."

"So Scarfy?" Asami asked fixing her hair.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, knowing she meant Mako. "No, I don't know!" I suddenly got defensive.

"Yeah, so Scarfy. That's fine I can work with the Earthbender."

When I looked back over I noticed they spotted us. As they got closer I worked to banish the blush from my cheeks. By the time they got here I was sure it was gone.

"Hey Korra." Bolin said.

"Bolin, Mako this is Asami."

They both shook hands with her.

"Where are we going?" Bolin asked.

I shrugged and noticed Asami with a smirk on her face.

* * *

As we sped into the black streets I could distinctly hear the revving of engines. Asami made a sharp turn and we all looked to see four or five pure speed cars sitting in two different lines. Off to the side there was eight different drivers shaking hands with the hands not holding their helmets.

"Did you park Mob out here last night like I asked?" Asami turned to me.

I nodded.

"Bolin and I will go get it." She said.

She looked at me and winked, sending blood rushing to my cheeks again.

I tried to shake my head but she didn't listen.

They left leaving me sitting next to Mako. I looked at him and noticed he was looking at me too. I offered him a light smile. He smiled at me too and I know my cheeks were red.

Damn Asami, I thought.

"So," Mako said. "Hear anything interesting lately?"

I chuckled at his attempt to start small talk. "Um, yeah. There might be a war."

How is that for small talk, I thought.

"Really? With who?"

"No idea. Asami just told me there is a problem within government."

Mako looked down. "Huh."

I took action at his change in demeanor. "What?"

"Nothing. Just didn't think... Nothing."

I pushed his shoulder. "Come on tell me."

He sighed. "I'm probably going in the military."

I furrowed my brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Mostly small stuff like city defense. I figured I wouldn't have to use a gun if I was good enough at being a bender."

"Oh." I felt a ping of sadness. I imagined Mako at war, jumping over the bodies of people he killed, firebending into the barrage of bullets.

"Korra?" Mako asked.

"Yeah." I told him. "You, um-"

"I don't think I have a choice Korra."

I suddenly scooted closer to him. "Yeah you do! Just don't choose the military!"

He shook his head. "Doesn't work that way. The Choosing Ceremony is just a register. They already have your future decided by what you do in school, this just make it official."

I twirled my finger in my hair. I looked at him and saw he was getting out.

"Where are you going?"

He pointed to the window. I looked and saw Bolin and Asami driving up in Mob.

I sighed, wishing I had more time to talk to him.

Later, I thought.

I got out and walked to Asami. "Thanks." I whispered to her.

She smirked. "Thank you."

As she said it I assumed things with well with Bolin.

"Okay, this is for five hundred yuans. If either one of us wins we split it four ways, got it?" Asami fed us the gameplan.

We all nodded. She pulled out a golden coin. "Heads boys and girls, tails Korra and Mako. Deal?"

"Why can't we all ride together?" Mako asked.

"There would be too many people riding. We don't need the extra weight." Bolin said.

Mako and I looked at him. "What? I already asked!"

Asami smirked and tossed up the coin. We all bent over as it hit the ground.

Tails.

* * *

Mako and I put our seat belts on. My mind wasn't focused on the road.

"Sorry Mako."

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

"For not supporting your decision with going in the military."

Mako chuckled and I looked at him. "Not my decision, I told you. I'd rather have a job in government or working in a professional gym."

"If you get a job in government maybe we can worked together." I laughed.

He smiled. "Maybe."

His words made me question my decision. Is it really my decision? I'm the Avatar for crying out loud. Maybe they _need_ me in the military. Maybe it isn't my decision."

"You'll be fine Korra." I looked at him.

"Did you just read my mind?" I joked.

"I could tell you were concerned."

I rolled my eyes. This guy was just too perfect. Where was his flaw?

"You can race with this thing right?" Mako asked me.

I smirked. "Nope."

* * *

**Yeah I'm going to end here. I'm so sick right now it isn't even funny so I might update tonight. Bye.**


	4. Mako's Fatal Flaw

**Eagles game on, happy. Anyway, getting to this because it came to me at school today. Also listening to Good Kid M.A.A.D City, not sure what M.A.A.D stands for...**

**Whatever it is good so far.**

* * *

The wind overtook the car as we drifted across the turn. I have never felt this kind of rush before. I looked at Mako as I kept the wheel steady. He was sitting with his back pressed against the seat. One hand was tugging on his seat belt and the other was under him.

I laughed when I saw the scared expression on his face. "The all great Mako scared!" I shouted.

He slowly pulled his hand from under him and lifted his third finger from his pinkie.

"Oh ha." I told him.

"Left Korra!" He shouted.

I looked for a second before my hands instinctively turned the wheel. I took huge deep breaths in and out. From then on I no longer had control of my neck, it was locked on the road.

No more drifting, no more tricks, I just trudged my way to the finish line. First place of course.

I smoked them.

* * *

School was excellent today, especially with an extra hundred yuans. However I stared down at my new schedule the counselor gave to me today.

_Hacking_

I realized it was probably training for my second job choice. Tech defense. Keeping the country safe through technology.

While walking I ran into a large figure. I looked and realized it was Mako. My stomach turned at the sight of him. Every time that happened I cursed Asami for even putting the thought of Mako and I together.

"Hey Korra. Haven't seen you in this hall before what are you doing here?" He asked me.

I looked around and noticed that the crowd of people were different. He was right, this was the war technology hallway, and I never had classes here.

"Schedule change."

He raised an eyebrow and reached for the schedule. "Hacking?"

"Yeah, I think they are training me for tech defense."

"I think they are training you for a job in the military Korra. This is the 'war hallway' after all."

I furrowed my brow. "How many classes do you have here?"

He smiled warmly. "_All_ my classes are here."

My eyes widened. "Shut up! You don't have to take Algebra?"

"I haven't taken a class outside of military classes since my Freshman year. When they have the job they train you for, they train you."

At the back of my mind I heard the bell ring.

Mako sighed. "I'll see you around Korra."

"Bye." I said softly.

I looked right and walked into the class.

* * *

"Before we start," Mr. Dales started. He was a short little man with a flat face and stubby legs. "Who's going to do the Daily Hack?"

Everyone smiled and a couple of kids were rubbing their hands together. The Daily Hack must be important. Mr. Dales looked around and his fingers scanned the room.

"Tera! You want to give it a shot?"

The blond girl with her nose in her book looked at the screen. Her head leaned and she scooted out of her seat. She walked up to the board which was blue with different numbers and letters devised into codes.

"Ready?" Mr. Dales asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Mr. Dales did a couple of things on his computer and all of a sudden Tera was encased with what looked like trillions of different codes. Immediately she went to work turning to her left and right touching different things and sliding them from one side to the other.

"Thirty seconds Tera." Mr. Dales said.

Her pace quickened slightly. How was she not rushing? This didn't seem possible! She kept going though, turning the virtual keys and breaking locks. Behind her a time of ten seconds started to click down.

She reached high and tried to reach the last code. I felt bad for her. All of this work for nothing. One last virtual padlock. Then I looked again and my eyes widened. The padlock turned with no help from anything. What did she do? It looked like...

Air.

Everything disappeared and on the screen in front of her it read **Cracked**.

Everyone clapped and she had the biggest smile on her face. She flipped blond strands out of her eyes as she sat down.

"Alright that was exciting!" Mr. Dales said. "Today we are learning the Rule of Seven. Feel free to partner up."

I looked behind me and looked at Tera. She was reading with one hand on her book and the other twirling blond hair in her fingers.

"That was cool. How did you know how to do it?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Figured out how to airbend the locks."

I looked at her. "I didn't know you were an airbender."

She chuckled. "Not a lot of people do."

I analyzed her. She had olive green eyes, a small nose and bird lips. When I realized I was staring I apologized.

She shook it off. "Don't apologize. You need to be able to look at things objectively. Always analyze. It is how you think like a hacker."

I smiled at her and nodded.

Think like a hacker.

* * *

Tera was an excellent partner, if not the best. She taught me what she knew about hacking, which was a lot. I didn't have to ask if this was her favorite class. Now we were waiting for the bell to ring.

"Okay, what about him, and," she pointed at a black haired man then went to scan the room. "Her." She pointed to a brunette.

"Ew." I told her. "They would be disgusting."

We both laughed. We probably looked like a bunch of weirdos laughing out of nowhere but at this point I didn't care.

"So Korra, what about you? You got anyone special?" She asked me.

I guess I should have seen this coming. I pried all day about her boyfriend, wasn't long before I would have to explain Mako.

"Not really." I lied.

She scoffed. "Terrible liar."

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "You dummy! Come on tell me."

I sighed. "Fine. There is this guy." I stopped.

Tera gave me a look of stupidity. "I figured. Go on."

I sighed heavier.

Bell ring now, I thought.

"You know who Mako is right?" I told her.

She chuckled. "Yeah," her eyes widened. "No!"

"What?"

She hit her hands softly on the table. "_Everyone_ wants him! Even if you were to date him, I doubt he'd be able to stay faithful."

I looked at her. "You think?"

"I know!" He eyes stared daggers at me.

"Wait. You went out with him?" I asked surprised.

She nodded. "Freshman year. His brother told me."

Bolin? This was completely ridiculous. No way this happened.

"Not saying it would happen to you. If you do date him though, remember he isn't as perfect as you think. He has a fatal flaw."

I leaned in closer to her. "What?"

As the words hit my ears I realized she was right. The reason he never lost, he was so confident about his job. So confident that he knows everything.

Mako's fatal flaw was pride.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to. Things were going too fast for their relationship, had to give them something to slow it down. Expect more Tera in the future, I like her. She's not a troublemaker, she just isn't one for bullcrap. So, see you guys later.  
**

**BOOM!**


	5. Camp War

**Hey. Hopefully this chapter doesn't piss you off but I ave to change point of view for a second. I have to write as a guy for once, writing for girls is fun yes, but I need to explore Bolin for a while because this guy hasn't had an important part of the story since the beginning. Anyway, you'll know when I change to Bolin.**

* * *

Today marks two weeks until the ceremonies. That means I was packing. I was leaving home for the next week so I could know exactly what I wanted to do. I was going to be given a taste of what my job was by being there. Government, Military, and Hackers all go to the same place. Camp War. Even the name scared me. Now I wanted to be Asami, because she was going to Camp Mecha.

Luckily I was going to be riding with Mako, Bolin and Tera on the ferry. Ferry ninety-two. Heading far into the ocean. There were a couple of islands that were nicknamed Camp Islands because the schools took it over and built all the camps on that one place.

_Come here now,_ Asami texted me.

I put the phone in the passenger's side of Mob and changed my GPS. Guess my plans to visit Mako were finished.

I pulled up in the driveway and saw Asami on the porch. I walked up to her.

"What is the problem?" I asked her.

She rocked back in her rocking chair and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and started to read.

_Notice of Relocation,_

_Asami Sato, based on your grades and interests in the Aptitude Test, our sensors have strategically relocated you to Camp War. We hope you enjoy your time and are able to have your career ready for the Ceremonies. _

_Thanks!_

I looked at her, she had a calm look.

"Cocksuckers." I heard her whisper under her breath.

"Why is this so bad?" I asked her.

"I told you this would happen!" Asami stood. "They have your job set for you! There is _nothing_ you can do to change this! They are corrupt!"

She side and shook her head. "Good luck Korra." She looked at me and smirked. "If you get a job in government, you better damn well change them."

"Do you need a ride to the station?" I asked. I know she didn't though, she had seven cars.

Asami shook her head. "Bolin is going to pick me up. See you at the station."

She walked into her house and closed the door.

* * *

"Shit. Insanity." Tera told me. She was sitting in the passenger seat now. "Makes me hesitant to have a job in that line of work now."

I nodded. "You're telling me. I'm going to be right in the middle of the stuff."

She flicked her blond hair out of her face. "His house is up here."

I looked at the right turn and pushed the wheel. "You sure you don't just want to go to the station."

Tera shook her head. "I'd rather see Lode before I go off for a week. War and Future aren't close enough that we can see each other."

I remember Tera told me about her boyfriend. He wants to work in Archeology, focusing on the future of Republic City.

When she got out of the car she waved to me. Then she took off to the house. On the porch was Lode waiting for her. They embraced and kissed.

It should have brought a smile, but instead it brought grief. I sighed. I have to go see Mako.

* * *

**Bolin**

The car ride to the station was awkward. There was no comfortable silence. I could tell that Asami was pissed off, and I knew why she was, but I don't think I can do anything about it. I looked at her.

"Are you-"

"You know I'm not." Asami cut me off.

"Come on, cheer up, you get one whole week with us!"

"Yeah, that's excellent. What about my whole life? At best now I could get a job in the military building you a damn rocket."

I sighed. "You could still be a mechanic."

She shook her head. "No one would take me seriously."

My eyes looked forward to the road again. I could see the stations holding the ferries. I started speeding toward the station so I can end this crap of a ride.

We exited the car and headed toward Ferry Ninety-two. It looked like we were the only ones who were here. We walked across the ferry and picked our seats for the thirty-minute ride.

I looked at Asami. "Sorry. I, uh, I wish you weren't here with me."

She smirked. "Thanks Bolin."

Her smirk turned to a smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her lean in and I felt her lips on my cheek. When they left my face burned and my stomach burned and my heart ached loveliness.

"No problem."

* * *

**Korra**

The ferry ride has become a little tedious. Now everyone was walking around and we had at least fifteen minutes to kill. I looked and saw Mako who was at the end of the boat looking out of the ocean. I walked to him.

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"Hey." I told him.

We looked in awkwardness. Finally he looked at me. "So, um. Are you... friends with Tera?"

I smiled at him and nodded. Mako rolled his eyes. "She told you then huh?"

"Well I should have known, you are a little perfect. You have to have something that is wrong with you."

He nodded again. "It was, stupid. Basically ruined everything."

"Like your relationship with your brother."

He sighed. "Yeah. We didn't talk for like three months, and when we did we argued."

"Wait. Why did Bolin say anything anyway?" I tried. I wanted to side with him.

He shoo his head. "He liked her. He warned me over and over he was going to say something. I still did it. Eventually, he snapped and drove off for a couple of days. I thought it was nothing until Tera called me."

"You," I looked. "You suck." I smiled at him.

He smirked. "Guess so huh?"

We stared at each other for a while. I felt the heat of his amber eyes on me. I wanted to embrace him, kiss him. Even after that story. God, what was wrong with me? He was a terrible person! Then again, it was like two years ago. He looks like he has changed.

"Korra I-"

"Everyone, line it up!" A deep voice yelled.

I looked at Mako, who was now staring at the man.

"Get ready for hell! Get ready, for War!"

* * *

**Bye guys!**


	6. Shut Up

**This chapter is dedicated to the kids and families of Sandy Hook. God bless.**

* * *

Never in my life have I seen such a place. It was deadly beautiful. Camp War was large, and it was beautiful. During the day the sun was burning onto the beach. I loved the place. As with the people, it was separated into three categories: Government, Military, and Hacking. The Government section was built with different computers with maps of all the different countries and states around the world. Another part was a large stage with over three-hundred chairs to prepare you for Public Speaking.

The Military section is what I was visiting now with Mako. So far there was a weapons cache that held many different guns. It also included a training ground that held many people dressed as enemies throwing different weapons at new recruits. I looked at Mako's face and new he was disappointed. It was already made clear _everyone_ had to learn to use a gun.

I didn't know what Mako's problem was with guns, it was the military after all. However, I felt I should do something. My fingers twitched at my nerves. I bucked up though. I took his hand and laced my fingers around his palm. He looked at me and smiled, and I felt myself melt.

I cursed. I hated this. It was pretty obvious now, I liked him. He'd gotten under my skin. Though, I couldn't date him. I couldn't try. He was so excellent but his flaws started to become apparent. They weren't physical flaws, but they were something I couldn't get past. Cheating, I couldn't put myself through that.

"Korra, come on." Mako tugged on my hand.

I looked at the chaperone. He did say we could leave, but he wouldn't be in charge if we didn't know what to do for the next week.

I smiled to him as he pulled me away.

We walked far away from the Military Compound and started toward the dorms. He brought us behind the building.

"Sorry." Mako spoke.

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"Sorry you had to find out, you know, that way."

I knew he was talking about what happened with Tera. My stomach twisted a little. I couple of weeks ago it was pretty obvious where our relationship was going. Now it was just in limbo. We were waiting to see what was going to happen. But I could not help it anymore. Not being able to be with him was going to kill me. My eyes shifted to his lips.

"Shut up." I told him.

My hand brushed his cheek as we both leaned in. Our lips touched for a second. Finally we connected and heat rushed to my cheeks. My hands connected behind his neck and I felt his hands on my hips. We dived farther into the kiss. I let the warmth of his lips spread across my body.

We separated I missed his lips on mine.

We both looked at each other and smiled.

"So, uh." He started.

"Was this-"

I stopped when he shook his head. "How about you?"

I smirked and nodded. My first kiss was with the great Mako.

Then my brain started to hurt. I heard Tera screaming in my head.

"Korra?" Mako asked, concern in his voice.

I blinked, my head stopped pounding when I looked at him. In my head I rolled my eyes.

_I don't care._

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I don't care what you think! The trade will help the country in natural resources!" Mynos shouted.

My favorite part of camp, Public Speaking. In the class we all were put into groups and given our own country. It was designed to have its own strengths and weaknesses. My country was Looper, the country with a strong army with almost no resources since it was built and founded on a piece of land with almost no farming oppertunities. Our leaders were me, Mynos, Deran, Marce and Lance. The instructors explained to us we had to get angry, we had to get excited. In the end the team with the country in the best shape would be recommended for high paying jobs in government right when we start.

Marce stood toward Mynos. Marce was a girl with who looked like she belonged in jail, but she was incredibly smart. She had gauges in her ears which were covered by her long jet black hair. Usually her eyes were hazel, but now they were burning with anger.

"Mynos, you are a dumb ass. I say," she looked down at our map with red and blue pieces on it. "We enforce our dominance with an attack on them. Full forces."

She pushed the blue pieces to a direct attack on the country of Hale.

I took a minute to look at the map when everyone was starting to agree with Marce. I then looked and realized something.

"Hang on Marce." I said. I stood at the map. "We obviously could attack and win, but what if they want it back? After all, Hale has been trying to make friends across the globe. Instead, we go to Novel and ask for help we don't actually need. This will set up an alliance with them and their allies. We take the land and we only make one enemy."

I moved the pieces around to set up my plan.

Deran, the boy with the dyed navy blue hair, looked at me. "How would we split the land?"

Lance then stood up. He was a tall lean boy with pail skin and light blue eyes. "Yeah, and how do we divide the resources?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Sixty-thirty. What do you think?"

The rest of my team looked to each other. They all clapped. "Sounds good." Marce said.

Mynos moved his fingers across the board, sending requests to Novel for help.

I felt Lance's hand pat me on the back.

I was made for this job.

* * *

**Bolin**

"Come on! Move it! You can't handle this you can't handle being in any war!"

Mud splashed on my face and I crawled with a gun on my back. 67Th Division was kicking our ass in the foot race. We were supposed to climb the wall, crawl under the spikes and get behind the wall and shoot the targets.

Worst of all I was facing Mako. No doubt he was leading his division while I was slacking behind in mine. When I got up from the crawling station I breathed heavily. There was a one-hundred yard sprint to the shooting range. I looked to my left and saw Mako running, gun in hand toward the shooting range. He must have been lagging behind too! I wasn't going to lose to him.

I sucked it up and grabbed the M16 from my back and started my rush. Apparently Mako saw me too because he started running, looking behind him.

I pushed my legs to run faster until I was caught up and was pushing Mako in the race. Eventually I didn't see him anymore and I knelt to the wall. I looked through the iron sights and fired at the targets. I heard my Division cheer. I must have been the last one.

"68 wins!" Commander Yulules shouted.

I looked at Mako who was glaring at me. I smirked and walked off.

* * *

**Haha! Rivalry! Hopefully you guys liked the romance and the action. See you guys later.**


	7. A Rib For A Rib

**Hey. I'm sorry. I am quite aware that this is, um, three months late but I decided I was going to end this story. Not now of course, but soon. I'm regularly updating.**

* * *

_**Bolin**_

The locker room was incredibly intense. Considering it was filled with mixtures of the 67th and the 68th, it was no wonder that people were about to boil over. We started a crazy rumor that the 67th was the weakest of them all. They came inside and started fights with everyone. Me, I was just in front of the mirror splashing water on my face. I could barely believe what just happened.

I splashed another puddle when I looked and saw Mako coming closer in the mirror. I turned and scowled.

"What?" I asked.

His fingers latched around my neck when he started pushing me down on the sink. For a moment I panicked. Then I threw a punch at Mako. He fell back and stared at me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled at me.

"What did I do?" I shouted.

All the eyes are on me and Mako. "I saw you! I saw you kick it up when you saw me!"

"Shut up! Finally I have my chance and you get all pissy!"

"But why now?" He asked curious.

"I'm in my prime," I started my walk out of the locker room. "You want to compete? Step it UP!"

I walked out in a huff. On the way I could here gargled muffles. He's not the only one who could make a scene.

* * *

**Korra**

Mako asked me to meet him in the Borderlands. The Borderlands was the meeting place between the different sectors of the camps. I wonder what he wanted. I guess it didn't matter, I've been itching to see him again. The camps have increased security due to problems with people trying to see each other. Personally I don't see the problem, I guess they need to feel a little more powerful.

I walked toward the Borderlands and looked for Mako. It took about five minutes before I saw him. He was scowling at the air.

"There you are." I tried smiling.

"Hey." Mako said. He was obviously depressed about something.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Bolin. I don't know. We got in a fight. I don't want to face him now. It is ridiculous."

"What did he do?" I questioned him, concerned about his well-being.

"He beat me." Mako said.

I looked around half expecting something else to come out of the wind. That was it? What a ripoff. "So?"

"So what?"

"Mako, who cares if he beat you, he's your brother."

"You don't understand."

"No I don't! Why do you feel like you have to win everything. You have established your position, don't get mad he feels bad being a Role Player."

Mako looked at me. "It isn't that easy Korra! My job is to be at the top. If I'm not there, I am nothing."

I stared into those amber eyes. "Mako, no. You don't have to be the best to matter. You matter to me, you matter to your brother-"

"Heh, yeah right." Mako said.

I touched his arm. "It's true! Why else would he be so worried about impressing you? You mean so much that if he doesn't beat you, he thinks of himself as nothing."

Mako looked at me. Then I heard the sirens ring. I stared at him. "I have to go. Good luck Mako."

I pulled him in closer to give him a peck on the lips. Before I left I shared a smile with him until I had to run.

* * *

**Bolin**

I was tossing jabs. Practice was excellent today. I was paired with Shein Jey. He provided a pretty good opposition, but he wasn't a match for me. Unfortunately I was on a streak. Once you win once, you have to keep going until you lose. When my opponent jumped into the ring I knew that wasn't going to last long.

Ren was my opponent. He was in 67th, and to be honest, he was a skyscraper of a man. He also had the weight to accompany his size. I should' have killed myself, it would've been much simpler and probably less painful. I go to the corner until the bell rings. I look under me, I almost forgot this was a Bender Ring. If I hit him hard enough I could hit him in a patch of water. I lifted tons of earth and tossed it. In an instant it flew back at me.

Of course, earthbender.

Ren ran to me, I tried to dodge but I was hit into the ropes. I looked to my right and saw Mako. What was he doing-

* * *

When I awoke Asami was looking me dead in the face. Her smile made me smile, which hurt like hell. I sat up. Then I felt it. A shooting pain in my abdomen. What the hell happened to me?

"Finally." Asami said smirking. She put her hand on my chest.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You don't remember?" Asami asked. "Well, a little rundown is that you looked away for a millisecond and you were drowned with earth. You lost but, well, Ren went undefeated."

"Really?"

"Yeah, to be honest when I heard you got killed, I was disappointed. Then I saw Ren, all that disappeared. He's giant. You gave him a black eye though if that is any consolation."

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Okay. Well, how about this. You were really brave trying to fight that cyclops." She smirked.

I smiled. She looked at me, the smile still on her face. My heart sped. She sat still for a while.

"Well, if your not going to kiss me." I told her.

I leaned closer without thinking and kissed her. Not only a second later she was kissing me back. The taste of strawberry lipstick comforted me. Then I felt bad that I wasn't as prepared for this as she was. To be honest though, I don't think she cared. When I pulled from her her eyes were still closed and her cheeks were red. When she looked at me we were still a little farfetched from the kiss.

Then she smiled to me. "I'm supposed to ask if you want to see the others but, I don't know now."

"Me either." I admitted.

We both smiled at each other. We were leaning in again when Korra burst through the door. She rushed to the adjacent side of Asami.

"Bolin, are you okay?!" She shouted. "Mako and I were so worried!"

Mako made me tense up. Mako was the reason I was in here. If I didn't see him, I would've gotten up.

"Korra, I'm fine. Where is Mako?" I asked her.

She stepped back. "Oh, well I didn't know-"

"I want to see him." I told her straight.

Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. She motioned Mako in. When I saw him I blinked. He was staring at me.

"Bolin, I-"

"Save it. What did they tell you?" I said.

"Huh?" He lied.

"You're my brother, they would tell you before they tell anyone, what did they say?" I asked.

He sighed heavily. "They are giving you five days. If you aren't better, they are sending you out."

It hit me like a ton of bricks, but I had to keep a stern expression. However, Asami was furious.

"They can't do that!" She shouted.

"Asami, it's okay," I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. What's the verdict Mako?"

He sighed again, looking away. "You need to learn to fight with broken ribs."

* * *

**Yeah, I don't appreciate it but I wrote it so. If you like it, I don't care about my opinion.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
